Lady in Red
by Blue Depression
Summary: Assise à ce bar karaoké miteux, je l'observais. Il était parfait, séduisant, beau... Tel un démon, il m'avait envoûté et avait prit mon âme. Dès que mes yeux c'était posés sur lui, s'en était finie de ma vie comme je la connaissais. LEMON Dean x OC, l'histoire se passe dans les environs de la saison 10 épisode 1.


_**Disclamer : les personnages se Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Eric Kripke.**_

_**Deanmon x Oc**_

_**Attention, Lemon**_

J'étais assise à coté de lui. À coté de cet homme, d'une beauté et d'un charisme dont je n'avais jamais vu chez aucun homme auparavant. Depuis quelques heures, il calait verre après verre, en redemandant toujours plus. Il était vêtu d'une simple chemise bleu foncé ouverte sur un T-shirt noir. Ses lèvres étaient bien charnues... pulpeuses et semblaient agréable à embrasser. De là où j'étais assise, je ne pouvais bien apercevoir la couleur de ses yeux. Il abordait une barbe de quelques jours. Mes yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard. Tout son être n'était que pur délice pour les yeux. Il transparaissait une forte aura d'autorité, ça devait être quelqu'un de très important et fort... mais d'un autre coté, je ressentais une certaine... colère venant de sa part. Il devait être un de ceux que l'ont appelle mauvais garçon_... _hum_._.. intéressant.

Je soupirai de désespoir.

Allons.. il n'y avais _aucune _chance qu'un homme avec autant de... charme si on peu dire, me remarque parmi toutes les belles nanas bien roulées qui se trouvaient dans le bar... Je détournai la tête tristement. Nope, aucune putain de chance... je fermai mon poing avec force et l'abattais sur le comptoirs, plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulut, faisant tourner plusieurs tête dans ma direction. Je les ignorai et fini rapidement mon verre de Whisky, l'avalant cul sec.

Merde, je devrai vraiment apprendre à contrôler mes sautes d'humeur... Alors que je me levai pour quitter cet endroit totalement déprimant, je vit l'Apollon se lever... et avancer dans ma direction. Sous le coup je me figeai, les yeux ronds, pendant qu'il marchait lentement vers moi. J'avais la main posée sur le dos de ma chaise, en train de prendre ma veste. Je devais avoir l'air vraiment ridicule... il arriva à moi, s'arrêtant à ma hauteur. Mais bon sang qu'il était beau... j'avalai difficilement ma salive et osai finalement croiser son regard. Je perdu mon souffle quelques secondes.

_Quels magnifiques yeux verts..._

-j'ai remarqué que tu me regarde depuis que je suis arrivé. Aimes-tu ce que tu vois?

Je sursautai lorsqu'il prononça ses paroles. Honteuse d'avoir été repéré lors de ma contemplation, je devint rouge. Il avait un de ces affronts que j'aimais chez les hommes, direct et sûr de lui. Tout en attendant ma réponse, il avait un petit sourire arrogant de coller au visage. L'homme de mes rêves se tenais devant moi et me demandais si je le trouvais de mon goût? Il n'était pas question que je laisse filer ma chance, jamais!

-eh bien... oui, j'aime b-beaucoup... hmf...

Quelle conne je faisais! Stupide moi, stupide! Je détournais de nouveau le regard, embarrasser. Pff.. je n'aurai jamais les couilles pour le regarder dans les yeux plus de deux secondes... il avait de quoi d'intimidant dans ses pupilles...

Je l'entendis s'esclaffer. Bien qu'il semblait saoule, son rire restait agréable à l'oreille.

-Qu'elle timide tu fais... je t'aime bien. Mais je n'aime pas les gens qui ne savent pas se démarquer. Dommage, tu as un style qui me plaît. Ça aurais pus fonctionner. Une prochaine fois, peut-être! À un de ces jours!

Quoi? Il partait juste comme ça? Grrr... il n'en fallut pas plus pour me faire sortir de mes gonds. Quel arrogant... Ce crétin... que dis-je, ce sexy crétin... il allait voir si j'étais timide!

Sur ce je courut jusqu'à la scène du bar, là où il y avait un karaoké. Personne en ligne d'attente, c'était ma chance! Je pris le micro, oubliant ma timidité et ma gêne, la colère et la rage fluaient dans mes veines.

-Je dédis cette à chanson...

Le beau gosse se retourna vers moi lorsque je parlai et je le pointai du doigt.

-à monsieur mystère qui a sut attraper mon cœur.

Dans la salle, certains clients applaudirent et d'autres se mirent à rire de ma gueule. Je leur fit un doigt d'honneur. Wow... mais d'où je tenais tout ce courage et cet affront? Je croisai _son_ regard vert et compris. Ah, oui. Parce qu'un démon m'a séduite. Oui, le terme démon lui allait bien alors qu'il s'asseyait confortablement sur une chaise, le sourire aux lèvres, une bière en main, près à m'écouter.

C'est alors que la chanson commença, et c'est à se moment que je compris mon erreur. Je devais la personne qui chante le plus faux au monde... et la chanson qu'on m'attribua fut nulle autre que...

_Damn..._

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight_

_I've never seen you shine so bright_

Je n'y arrivai pas... en reconnaissant la chanson, _Lady in red_... ma bouche refusa de m'obéir et resta obstinément close.

_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance_

Qu'elle ironie que je porte justement un haut de couleur rouge... d'ailleurs mon visage doit être coloré de la même couleur en se moment...

_They're looking for a little romance, give'em half a chance_

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. L'homme de mes rêves filait bel et bien entre mes doigts, et ce parce que ma bouche refusait obstinément de m'obéir! La foule commença à me huer, et j'avais perdu de vue ma cible. Eh bien... il n'était peut-être plus là, mais j'avais une fierté à défendre!

Finalement, je commençais à chanter lors du refrain. Ma voix se fraya un chemin le long de ma gorge et les paroles coulèrent sans que je puisse les arrêter.

_The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek_

_There's nobody here, it's just you and me, it's where I wanna be_

_But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
><em>

_I'll never forget the way you look tonight_

Quelques instants plus tard, la chanson était terminer et j'avais survécu! D'accord, je m'étais humilié, j'avais perdu ma chance avec sexy crétin...mais au moins, j'avais assumé la foule qui me huait, contre ou pour je ne sais plus. Je descendit du stage le cœur léger, un sourire au lèvre. Alors que j'allai pour récupérer ma veste qui était toujours là où je l'avais laissé, une voix sensuelle qui pourrait facilement être digne d'un film érotique me parvint telle une douce musique aux oreilles.

-eh bien...

je me tournais vers son propriétaire et croisai un regard vert.

-ça dois être la pire prestation que j'ai jamais entendu.

Je crispai les poing et la mâchoire tout en essayant de calmer la colère qui me gagnais lentement. Il se leva et contre tout attente, s'approcha de moi, prit mon menton entre ses doigts et collait ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'en fut si surprise que je ne pensais pas une seconde a lui rendre le baiser. Lorsqu'il y mit fin, il laissa sa bouche près de la mienne et murmura:

-Mais j'ai adorer... je m'appelle Dean.

Son souffle chaud sentais l'alcool mais je m'en foutais. Son corps près du mien, son odeur corporelle m'enflammait, sa bouche... son nez frôlant le mien... je ne pus rien faire à part lui donner également mon nom.

-P-L

-C'est un nom peu commun. Un diminutif de quel prénom?

-ça n'a pas d'importance.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Ses lèvres si proches sans qu'elles ne touchent les miennes... son souffle... C'était fou ce que je le voulais... je le voulais tout entier. Ma peau s'enflammait, mon cœur s'accéléra. Je plongeai vers sa bouche, franchissant la maigre distance qui me séparait d'elle. Je m'en emparait et cette fois ce fut moi qui menait la danse. J'avais faim de lui. Je lui mordillais la lèvre inférieure sensuellement, puis je replongeait sur sa bouche. Nous nous battîmes pour savoir lequel d'entre nous allait réussir à dominer l'autre. Ce fut lui qui gagnai et sa langue entra dans ma bouche, allant danser avec la mienne dans un ballet frénétique remplis de désir. Nous dûmes nous séparer, et c'est avec un seul coup d'œil que nous nous comprimes.

-allons continuer ça ailleurs...

Dean me sourit, et ce sourire me fit fondre de l'intérieur. Seigneur._.._ mon rêve allait se réaliser! il me prit la main et je lui suivit, docile. Nous passâmes devant un autre homme, plus petit que lui et barbu auquel mon amant lui murmura quelque chose en me désignant de la tête. L'autre homme hocha la tête en roulant des yeux.

Après un petit tour de voiture dans une impala 67 noire, nous arrivâmes à un motel. J'en descendis, fermai la porte de la voiture et attendit, perdu dans mes pensées les plus obscènes. Je sentis une présence derrière moi et des lèvres se posèrent dans mon cou. Je penchai la tête d'automatisme pour lui donner plus d'aise à ce qu'il continue. Sa bouche se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la base de mon cou, me donnant des frissons dans tout le corps. Ses mains se placèrent sur mes épaule nues et glissèrent le long de mes bras qui se couvrirent de chaire de poule. Je me retournai vers lui, le rouge au joues, croisant de nouveau ses yeux verts. Puis, comme aimantées, nos lèvres rentrèrent en contacte dans une explosion de désir. J'avais l'impression que Dean avait faim de moi, m'embrassant avec avidité et gourmandise, me poussant du fait même vers la porte d'une chambre qui devait être la sienne. Lorsque mon dos frappa la surface dur du bois, j'échappai un gémissement contre sa bouche. Il en profita pour sortir une clef qu'il inséra rapidement dans la serrure près de moi, puis c'est en me soulevant contre la porte et me prenant dans ses bras, mes jambes enroulé contre son bassin qu'il ouvrit la porte. Il la referma d'un coup de pied presque violent tout en m'embrassant dans le cou, m'entraînant vers le lit. Mes bras étaient enroulés autour de son cou et ma tête penché vers le coté pour lui offrir plus aisément ma peau.

_****_Dean me déposa finalement sur le matelas, assez brutalement mais je ne m'en souciai guère. Alors que j'étais étendu, il enleva sa chemise puis son chandail avant de monter par dessus moi et d'attraper mes lèvres. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir brièvement un tatouage en forme de pentagramme qu'il abordait sur le pectoraux. Tout en m'embrassant sauvagement, ses mains s'aventurèrent sous mon chandail rouge, caressant mon ventre, me faisant frisonner de plaisir. Il empoigna un de mes seins par dessus ma brassière et se mit à le caresser. Pour ma part, mes mains s'aventuraient sur son dos parfaitement bâtit. J'en caressais chaque parcelle, chaque recoins. Je voulais sentir Dean près de moi, sentir sa chaleur corporelle m'envelopper. J'en avais marre de cette barrière de vêtements qui me séparait de sa peau, alors je rompais le baiser brièvement le temps d'enlever mon haut. Aussitôt que nos corps presque nus rentrèrent en contacte, la mienne s'embrasa de désir. Il lâcha ma bouche et passa une main derrière mon dos pour dégrafer ma brassière qu'il enleva rapidement. Dès que mes seins furent exposés à l'air ambiant, je sentie les bouts se durcir. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car mon aimant s'empressa d'aller prendre un de mes mamelon en bouche pendant que sa main malaxait l'autre, le tout avec un érotisme sans limite.

Alors que Dean se rapprochait de moi pour de nouveau attraper mes lèvres, je sentie une bosse contre mon intimité, ce qui me procura un fort élan d'excitation comme jamais auparavant. Je voulais juste me débarrasser de la dernière barrière qui me séparait de lui. Alors pris par une pulsion primitive, je grognai tout en enlevant mes jeans que j'envoyais valser plus loin et m'attaquais à ceux de mon aimant. Je réussi à les déboutonner et ce dernier rit contre ma bouche.

-tu es pressée?

-je ne peux plus attendre!

L'excitation me consumait le ventre, m'obsédait l'esprit et faisait trembler ma voix. Non, je ne pouvais plus attendre, j'avais tellement envie de lui! Il murmura un ''bonne fille'' sensuel dans mon oreille et se débarrassa de son pantalon à son tour. Par automatisme, mes mains glissèrent le long de son torse jusqu'à ses hanche ou j'attrapais le rebord de son caleçon afin de lui retirer le plus vite possible. Une nouvelle fois, je l'entendis rire, mais plus un rire de satisfaction que de moquerie. Il retira son sous-vêtement lui-même et je fis de même avec le mien. Nous étions maintenant parfaitement nus. Il revint vers moi, pris mes mains et remonta mes bras tout près de ma tête, les tenant fermement avec une main, en position de total dominance. Comme ça, j'étais dans l'incapacité de le toucher à ma guise... je grognai de frustration, ce qui n'eus pour but que de le faire sourire. De son autre main, Dean écarta mes jambes et se positionna. Il se pencha vers moi, me souffla un dernier baiser sur le bout de mes lèvres et rentra en moi.

Il était quand même assez gros, mais j'avais déjà expérimenter pire. Puis, comme s'il n'avait pas eu de sex depuis des années, il se mit à bouger rapidement, avec des coups secs, tenant toujours mes mains au dessus de ma tête. À chaque coups de hanches, un plaisir incommensurable me parcourait tout le corps. Il dut finalement lâcher mes mains pour prendre appuis sur le matelas, se qui eue pour effet une accélération du va et viens. Dean eut un grognement bestiale tout en continuant à bouger. Mes mains maintenant libres, j'allais les placer dans son dos pour suivre son _rythme_. Cela devenais de plus en plus intense, le plaisir se décuplant jusqu'à un niveau que je n'avais encore jamais atteint. Je lâchai un gémissement malgré moi lorsqu'il toucha un point sensible. Bien évidemment, il l'entendit et continua comme cela en heurtant se point encore et encore.

-Dit mon nom...

je failli ne pas l'entendre parler parmi tout les gémissements que nous avions et la respiration saccadée avec laquelle il avait prononcé ces mots.. Il semblait que mon aimant avait un plaisir fou à dominer... parfait, j'adore être soumise, et la situation avait tout pour être excitante en ce point.

-D-Dean...

Sans le vouloir, ma voix tremblota. Dean ne sembla pas satisfait de ma réponse et répéta en donnant un furieux coup de hanche qui vint me faire crier de jouissance et me fis planter mes ongles dans son dos.

-je veux t'entendre gémir mon nom!

-DEAN DEAAAANN!

Même s'il ne me l'aurais pas demander, j'aurai crier son nom, car je sentais que j'allais bientôt atteindre l'orgasme. Il ne semblais pas vouloir que cela arrive maintenant, car nous changeâmes rapidement de position. Il s'assit sur le matelas et me souleva d'une main dans mon dos pour que je me retrouve assise a califourchon contre lui, en pose de lotus dans le kamasutra. Cela me donnait ainsi plus de domination, ce que je trouvai très excitant. Je me mis alors à bouger, de haut en bas, le plus sensuellement que je pus. Je sentais dans ses tremblement qu'il allais bientôt atteindre le septième ciel et je voulais le faire languir un peu... je passai mes mains le long de mon corps en produisant de bref gémissements érotique, tout en continuant à bouger lentement. Il grogna de frustration et ce fut à mon tour de sourire.

-arrête ça... tout de suite...

oh la la... il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier cette soumission... je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et approchai ma bouche de la sienne.

-ou sinon quoi?

Il grogna de nouveau et empoignai mes fesses brutalement, me souleva tout en se levant et vint me poser contre le mur de la chambre. Par automatisme, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de son bassin et mes bras autour de mon cou. Et c'est contre ce mur d'un vert suspect que nous finîmes cette expérience des plus excitantes. Avec la seule force de ses bras il me soulevai et me maintenait dans cette position que je n'avais jamais expérimenter. Il donna de furieux coups de bassins, témoignage de la frustration que je lui avait causer plus tôt en l'excitant. Finalement, j'eus un orgasme qui me fit trembler de tout mon être et il se retira avant de venir à l'intérieur. Il était peut être mauvais garçon, mais au moins il savait quoi faire pour éviter une grossesse imprévue! Il vint sur le sol et me lâcha. Mes pieds rencontrèrent le sol, mais mes jambes ne purent me supporter à cause de tout le plaisir que j'avais eue et je m'effondrai à genoux, les jambes tremblotante. Pour sa part, Dean s'était assis sur le lit et me regardait. Je fit de même, et malgré la pénombre de la chambre, je pus voir son tatouage. En effet, c'était un pentagramme. Je regardais mon bras droit. Moi aussi j'avais un pentagramme de tatouer, avec un design différent du sien mais quand même. Ma grand-mère m,avais obliger à m'en faire tatouer un, contre les démons, disait-elle. J'ai toujours penser qu'elle était cinglée. Depuis déjà quelques minutes, on se fixais sans rien dire, alors je me décidais à me lever et ramassai mes vêtements silencieusement, sous le regard toujours intense de Dean. Cela commençait à m'intimider sérieusement. Je me rhabillai rapidement, il fit pareille, puis me tournai vers lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu as à me fixer comme ça? C'était si mauvais que ça?

Il me sourit, et son simple sourire me fit calmer et fondre de l'intérieur.

-non, au contraire ça devait être la meilleure baise que j'ai eue depuis un bail.

Il se leva et vint me donner un bref baiser sur les lèvres.

-tu sais... entre nous c'est...

-je sais, le coupai-je. Ne t'attache pas trop, ce n'était que pour le sexe. Je connais la chanson, Dean. Merci de me ramener à la réalité.

Il secoua la tête tout en souriant.

-je t'aime bien, toi. Tu es différente des autres filles que j'ai fréquenté.

-je vais prendre cela comme un compliment, merci... sexy crétin.

Puis je lui fit un clin d'œil, tournai les talons et quittai la chambre de tout les désirs. Alors que j'allais en franchir le seuil, j'entendis Dean dire tout bas :

-On se reverras...

Je me tournai vers lui, et pendant un bref instant des phares de voitures illuminèrent son visage.

Et j'aurai jurer qu'il avait les yeux noirs.

_**Au départ ce devait être un one shot, mais j'ai de l'inspiration pour écrire une suite et j'aimerais avoir des avis là-dessus!**_


End file.
